Forgive Our Sins
by Beeria
Summary: Was it so wrong?


The moonlight filtering through the window may have been romantic but she knew that what they were doing was anything but adoring. For one, they never made love. It was always raw passion that drove them and they both knew they were using each other for their own gratification. Add that to the fact that they were both already in committed relationships and they were guaranteed a first class ticket to hell.

But she ceased caring a long time ago. She knew it was wrong to be with someone else when she had a husband at home but she honestly couldn't remember the last time her husband had made love to her, or even paid her any affectionate attention. And it wasn't as if she hadn't tried long ago to get him to but he was always so busy with work that she felt that she was becoming only the second best thing in his life. Was it so wrong to seek someone else to satisfy her needs when her spouse wouldn't?

No, she thought selfishly as teeth nipped at her neck, hot breath coming out in pants that alighted her nerves. With a groan, she tipped her head back, allowing him more access to continue trailing his teeth and tongue across the sensitive spots on her neck. Her hands found their way into his hair, caressing slowly as her legs tightened around his waist.

His hips began to move faster at the silent hints that she was nearing orgasm and she matched his pace, desperate for the building euphoria inside her to just explode through her whole body. Her hands suddenly gripped his hair tightly and she bit into his shoulder as a high-pitched wail escaped her, her satisfied body trembling in his arms in the aftermath.

She fell limp against the mattress as he tensed above her, his eyes tightly shut, a long groan hissed out from between his clenched teeth as he finished. Exhaling a deep, content sigh, he lowered himself until his chin rested in the crook of her neck.

She opened her eyes and stared at the pool of moonlight on the carpet, the haze of orgasm slowly fading. After a minute, he moved up and off of her. He rolled off the bed and gave a big stretch before grabbing his clothes from whatever corners of the room they had been thrown into. He turned back to her.

"I'm going to have a shower and then I should get back," he explained. She nodded. He picked up one of the towels that the hotel provided from the chair they were neatly sitting on and looked back at her. "Do you need a ride back home?" he asked.

"You're only offering because he isn't home," she stated simply, looking away from him.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded as he shut the bathroom door and she sighed softly, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

There it was. The delayed guilt that lingered in her mind ever since this relationship had started. Whenever they were having sex, the guilt vanished – overtaken by the need and passion. But when the warm body wasn't there to distract her, and they both prepared to return to their spouses as though everything was normal, it ate away at her.

"The shower's all yours now."

His voice broke her thoughts and she looked up at him with brief surprise before she nodded and grabbed her own clothes. As he moved to let her aside, their eyes met and they shared a small smile.

She wondered briefly what the smile was. A smile to say sorry this happened again, a smile to say thanks, a smile of confidence that they had gotten away with it again? She didn't really know. Just like she didn't really know how all this had started in the first place. It was all very sudden. One minute, they met at one of her husband's work parties and the next they were going at it against the wall in his office.

Charming, she thought as she stepped under the spray. Yet she didn't really regret it. Her husband hardly seemed to acknowledge her as a wife anymore. As for her lover, he had told her that he and his girlfriend didn't sleep together after she had gotten promoted a few months ago. Their work schedules meant they were hardly in the house at the same time anymore.

He could, of course, be lying, she mused as she massaged shampoo in to her hair. But she found that she didn't really care. This wasn't love to either of them – it was just sex. Neither would leave their partners for something that was just a bit of fun, a little thrill. And they always used protection so even if he was lying and sleeping with half the neighbourhood, at least she would be pretty safe from anything.

"Aeris, are you nearly finished?" She switched the water off and wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body.

"I'm just coming Cloud."

* * *

**A.N:** Meh. I found this on my old computer when I was moving files. Its like 6 months old! haha! xD But anyways Im not sure what I think of it :/ I dont really like writng M rated stuff but I remember someone asked me for a Tifa/Cloud/Aeris/Zack fic once upon a time( I know! Someone with a bad update record can remember stuff! :P) so I just thought I'd do it. I dont mind constructive crit - this is the most graphic I've written after all.

P.S: Please dont bug me about updates. It makes Beeria feel very bad but I have other things to do - work, college, fun you know. So I'll update when I have inspiration and have time to do so. Thanks :)

_**~Beeria**_


End file.
